


Dancing

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven and Connie go to the Beach City Dance.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dancing

"Steven, are you sure?"

"100% sure. C'mon, it'd be fun!"

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong? What if I mess up? I always-"

" _Connie._ " Steven interrupted her. "It'll be fine. I'll be here. If it really is that bad, we can leave.

She nods. "Alright." They both stepped out of the car. "Alright," She repeated to herself.

He smiled at her and took her hand.

The Beach City Dance. The not-officially-dating-just-yet-couple has never gone, but they were definitely excited to see what it was about. At least, Steven was. Connie was gripping his hand so tight, he could barely feel it. It didn't matter though — He just wanted to make sure she felt safe and comfortable. It'd get better later, he was sure of it.

They finally reached the party. Sourcream was, of course, the DJ. They were quite a lot of people. Jenny, Buck, Kevin (which didn't seem to anger them, surprisingly), and many other teens in Beach City.

For most of the dance, the two sat at a fold-out table, watching everyone socialize. They chatted for a bit and joked around. Finally, at the end of the night, the music slowed.

Steven looked around, trying to be nonchalant. He cleared his throat and stood up. "May I have this dance?"

Connie held back a giggle. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" His voice softened, "You're the best dancer I know."

She tried to hide a blush by looking down and taking his hand. "I guess...let's dance."

They both smiled and walked to the "dance floor", a small area of the beach blocked off by some lines of Christmas lights and tables. As everyone got with their partners to dance, Steven and Connie stood at the edge.

Connie took a deep breath. "I don't know how to slow dance," she confessed.

"Neither do I," Steven responded. He looked at everyone and did exactly what they were doing. Step in front of her...hands on hips. She put her hands on his shoulders. They both laughed a bit, realizing how awkward it was. They swayed a bit.

They smiled goofily at each other. Best friends. They knew they were something more, but were too shy to admit it. They didn't care. As long as they were together, one way or another, who cared about labels?

All of a sudden, in a flash on light, only one being stood there on the dance floor. They hadn't realized everyone stepped off; they were too caught up in the moment. Now here they were — the being that represented their friendship, love, and history. Stevonnie. They blushed in embarrassment. They didn't mean to fuse, just like all the other times they have, it just...happened.

But it was always nice. So what if people thought it was weird? They're happy. That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Jam Week-  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
